Please Love Me Because You're My Destiny
by baekb96
Summary: Ketika takdir mempermainkan Baekhyun, mampukah Baekhyun mempertahankan takdirnya?/CHANBAEK/GS/School life/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Please Love Me Because You're My Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**Summary: **

**.**

**Ketika takdir mempermainkan Baekhyun, mampukah Baekhyun mempertahankan takdirnya? **

.

Chapter 1

* * *

" Baek ! "

Bersamaan dengan panggilan namanya sebuah lengan merangkul pundak si mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas 12 ips.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi kirinya kemudian mendongakkan wajah menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, ya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Teman Baekhyun sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara ?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol balik bertanya ketika Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya acuh. Chanyeol menyeringai, pria tinggi yang mendapatkan gelar casanova sekolah itu lantas mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa pipi Baekhyun.

" Baek, jalan yuk," bisik Chanyeol.

"Jalan ya tinggal jalan apa susahnya," Baekhyun menyahuti.

"Tapi ajak Kyungsoo juga," bisik Chanyeol menambahi. Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak ada." Lagi - lagi Baekhyun memberikan jawaban acuh. Gadis itu kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol agar si giant itu kembali jalan bersamanya. "Sudah ayo." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kau paham maksudku tidak, ?",

"Ya, aku paham maksudmu Park Chanyeol,"

"Nah ! Kau yang terbaik Baek !", Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Mungkin yang belum mengetahui hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena mereka tampak begitu sempurna ketika jalan bersama. Tapi bagi mereka yang sudah mengetahui hubungan persahabatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yah sudah biasa saja melihat tingkah kedua orang absurd di Exordium School.

Kelas begitu berisik ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Daehyun _penggemar berat Baekhyun _segera berlari menghampiri sang pujaan hati mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Baekhyun sehingga si mungil tampak risih dibuatnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekby !" Sapa Jung Daehyun ramah sambil menampilkan senyuman menawannya, _berusaha mengambil hati Baekhyun eoh_ ? kata Chanyeol dalam hati, menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan seperti pergi saja kau dasar pengganggu.

"Pagi juga Dae," bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang terkejut faktanya Daehyun sampai berdiri melongo saat mendengar Baekhyun membalas sapaannya. _Tumben sekali, _pikir Chanyeol.

"WHOA! Kawan - kawan dengarkan aku !" Pekik Daehyun berdiri di depan kelas menyita perhatian anak kelas 12 ips. Sontak suasana kelas membisu, Jongdae si ketua tua kelas 12 ips saja sampai dibuat bungkam oleh pekikan heboh dari Daehyun.

" Yak ! Daehyun bodoh ! Kalau sampai tidak penting habis kau", seru Jongdae.

" Ya ya ya," dan itu seruan satu kelas ikut menimpali ucapan sang ketua kelas.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan duduk manis di bangkunya menatap kosong ke arah Daehyun yang tampak berbunga - bunga. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu juga sama duduk di belakang bangku Baekhyun memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kalian tau? Baekby baru saja membalas sapaan selamat pagiku !" Ucap Daehyun heboh seperti biasanya.

"Cie… cie… aku mencium bau - bau pasangan baru," Oh! Salahkan mulut besar seorang Kim Jongdae. Jelas ucapan Jongdae malah semakin membuat kelas bertambah ricuh. Begitu pula dengan wajah Daehyun yang merona mendapatkan godaan dari teman - temannya karena Baekhyun sudah mau membalas sapaannya yang berarti ada kemajuan dari proses pendekatan Daehyun.

"Baek kenapa si tumben - tumbenan mau ngebales sapaan Daehyun ?", Itu Kyungsoo _-teman sebangku Baekhyun yang menjadi incaran Chanyeo_l- yang bertanya setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Tak tahu ingin saja", sahutnya.

"Atau kau memang menyukainya ? Mengaku saja Baek", sambung Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ish," desis Baekhyun tak suka. "Singkirkan tanganmu Chanyeol, berat", ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. _Ya, seberat aku menyukaimu. _Desah Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Oh ya Kyung, setelah pulang sekolah jalan yuk," ajak Baekhyun. _Sesuai permintaanmu, _Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku paket akuntansi dari dalam tasnya, buku tugas, penggaris dan tempat pensil. Dia mengajak Kyungsoo tapi seperti mau mau gak gak ya, semua itu karena Chanyeol yang menginginkan.

"Boleh kebetulan juga hari ini eommaku sedang pergi kerumah bibi jung," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baek aku juga ikut ya," Nah! Park Chanyeol sedang melancarkan aksinya.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar ketika mendengar suara berat dari belakang sana. Saking senangnya Kyungsoo sampai memutar kursinya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol mau ikut ?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Chanyeol merespon dengan anggukan kepala yang tak kalah antusiasnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu bagus !" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus ? Maksudmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Diletakkan pensil dan penggaris yang sedari tadi Baekhyun pengang karena memang gadis itu sedang mengerjakan tugas guru killer. Guru akuntansi. Memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya - tanya.

" Yaps ! Bagus kita bisa double date ?" Serunya girang.

Baekhyun kehilangan otaknya selama beberapa detik berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Ketika paham akan maksud Kyungsoo, ekor mata Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. _Pundung eoh ? _Dewi batin Baekhyun menertawai Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih Kyung ?" Jelas itu bukan Baekhyun yang bertanya. Pertanyaan itu berasal dari bangku belakang Baekhyun. Yaps ! Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan wajah dibuat lesu.

Kyungsoo, gadis berbadan pendek dengan pipi chubby dan mempunyai mata seperti burung hantu itu mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya, imut.

"Bukan hanya kekasih dia tunanganku," jelas Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mendengar suara retakan hati dari belakang bangkunya, _hm aku ingin tertawa tapi takut dosa, _yang seperti itulah isi otak dan hati Baekhyun sama - sama ingin menistakan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Oh," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun jadi kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Gadis berambut brunette bergelombang, memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Sorot matanya seolah bertanya kepada Chanyeol apakah lelaki itu masih ingin mengajak Kyungsoo jalan setelah mengetahui gadis yang disukainya sudah mempunyai kekasih, atau tunangan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan lesu. Pupus sudah semua harapan dan rencana yang sudah disusun Chanyeol sejak lama.

"Hm, jadi Kyung. Ajak saja tunanganmu itu," jawab Baekhyun acuh dan kembali mengerjakan tugas akuntingnya.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, tapi Guru Jung masih saja membahas masalah jurnal. Jongdae sudah resah di tempat duduknya, faktanya si ketua kelas sudah mempunyai janji dengan kekasihnya, Kim Minseok anak 12 IPA untuk pergi kencan hari ini. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Minseok juga sudah melewati kelas 12 IPS dan Jongdae melihatnya memberi kode kepada sang kekasih untuk menunggunya di kantin sekolah yang mana langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari guru Jung karena suara cempreng Jongdae yang menggelegar itu.

"Kerjakan halaman 64 - 80 di rumah anak - anak!" Ucap Guru Jung setelah selesai membereskan buku pelajaran di meja guru.

"Bu itu banyak sekali," eluh Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu ibu tambah." Putus Guru Jung. "Kerjakan halaman 64 sampai 90 anak - anak! Kumpulkan minggu depan ! Dan Baekhyun **kau tidak boleh memberikan contekan", **ucap guru Jung penuh penekanan yang berhasil membuat satu kelas mendesah kecewa.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu Kim Jongdae sialan," ucap Krystal gadis yang dijuluki ice princess oleh penghuni Exordium School.

"Dan juga kesalahan Jung Daehyun!" Kim Jennie menimpali, si gadis penyuka boneka beruang.

"Hah ! Tidak boleh mencontek buku Baekhyun," sambung Kyungsoo sembari memasukkan buku - buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Kyung, " sahut Baekhyun yang juga sibuk memasuki semua bukunya ke dalam ransel berwarna biru pastel.

"Sialan Kau Daehyun dan Jongdae," Geraman kekesalan Chanyeol memuncak.

"Heol ! Salahkan Guru Jung sudah tau bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu masih saja menjelaskan," Jongdae berusaha membela diri. "Dan itu semua murni kesalahan Daehyun kenapa mengeluh bukannya diam saja," ucapan Jongdae berhasil memancing emosi Daehyun memuncak.

Pria itu, Jung Daehyun berjalan menghampiri bangku Jongdae.

Taehyung yang melihatnya menahan lengan Daehyun,"Sabar Dae !" Pintanya.

"Kyung kau sudah menghubungi kekasih atau tunangan mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela - sela keramaian kelasnya membahas masalah 'siapa yang salah disini'

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sudah. Kak Jongin sudah dibawah menunggu kita,"

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk huruf 'O' sambil manggut - manggut. "Okay!"

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari kelas meski moodnya buruk. Lihat saja bibir seksi itu mengerucut kesal di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mall. Yeah! Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall setelah berunding tadi di dalam mobil tunangan Kyungsoo.

Di sinilah mereka berada di dalam restoran cepat saji. Setelah bermain beberapa permainan, tepatnya Kyungsoo merengek pada Jongin minta dibelikan pizza karena sepulang sekolah ketiganya belum sempat mengisi perut malah sibuk bermain sampai lupa waktu.

"Kyung di mulutmu ada saus," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengambil tisu untuk mengelap sudut bibir bagian kanannya, "Apa sudah hilang noda sausnya Chanyeol?"

"Belum," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir Kyungsoo bagian kiri. "Nah sekarang sudah hilang," sambung Chanyeol.

Denting suara jatuhnya garpu bertabrakan dengan piring memecahkan atensi Jongin dari dua makhluk berbeda gender yang tak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri dan makhluk tinggi besar seperti raksasa itu.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Baekhyun," Jongin bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak aku hanya kaget saat ponselku bergetar," bohong! Jongin tahu Baekhyun sedang berbohong karena pandangan matanya yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Ah ya! Aku izin mengangkat telepon dulu," ucap Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar menampilkan nama sang kakak, Byun Baekbeom.

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak berbohong, dia memang kaget karena getaran ponsel yang bergetar secara tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan adegan Chanyeol mengelap saus di bibir Kyungsoo di depan tunangannya.

"Halo," sapa Baekhyun menaruh ponsel di telinganya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya, mencari tempat strategis untuk menerima telepon.

_"Kau berada dimana Baekhyun ? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang ?" _

"Maaf oppa ! Aku lupa memberi kabar padamu. Aku, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang berada di mall. Kami main sampai lupa waktu dan sekarang kami sedang makan" jawab Baekhyun sambil meringis.

_"Kau bersama Chanyeol?" _Baekbeom mendesah lega.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

_"Cepat pulang ! Dan ajak Chanyeol pulang kerumah. Kalau bisa secepatnya kau pulang. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol ada dirumah sekarang. " _Jelas Baekbeom.

"APA ?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikan gadis itu.

Baekhyun membungkuk sembari membisikan kata maaf.

_"Sudah cepat pulang! Sebelum ayah dan ibu mengamuk," _

Baekbeom memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak dan membuat Baekhyun bertanya - tanya ada acara apa di rumahnya dan mengapa ayah dan ibu Chanyeol juga ada dirumahnya untuk apa?

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah masam. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera berbisik _-berhubung mereka duduk bersebelahan dimana Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan Jongin- _"Ada apa Baek?",

Baekhyun menoleh dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang," ucap Chanyeol.

"Loh kenapa ? Ada yang masalah ?" Tanya Jongin di angguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, masalah dadakan biasa oppa nya Baekhyun menyuruhnya cepat kembali kerumah," sahut Chanyeol.

"Perlu kami antar ?" Jongin memberikan penawaran. Kurang baik apalagi coba si hitam ini. Sudah mentraktir makan, menahan cemburu saat Chanyeol menyeka saus di bibir tunangannya dan sekarang menawarkan tumpangan kepada dua sejoli itu.

"Tidak usah Kak Jongin," tolak Baekhyun secara halus.

"Iya, tidak usah kak," Chanyeol menambahi.

"Oppa ku sudah dalam perjalanan kemari, menjemput kami," Baekhyun terpaksa berbohong.

"Kalau begitu hati - hati ya Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hati - hati Baekhyun ! Dan Chanyeol tolong jaga Baekhyun," ucap Jongin.

" Ya kalau begitu kami pamit, terima kasih ya kak," kata Chanyeol tak sampai kehati. Bagaimanapun dalam hati Chanyeol menaruh dendam kepada Jongin karena sudah berani mengikat pujaan hatinya dengan tali pertunangan.

"Ya kak, Kyung sampai jumpa besok !"

.

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah bergaya khas korea, rumah kediaman Byun.

Kedua orang tersebut keluar dari dalam taksi setelah membayar ongkos perjalanan mereka dan perlu kalian tau mereka memang pasangan yang serasi buktinya bayar taksi saja patungan.

"Heh baek kira - kira ada apa ya? Kok sampai ayah dan ibuku bisa ada di rumah mu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun mengedikan bahu acuh, toh dia memang tidak tahu, " Aku tidak tahu Chan! Kalau pun tahu pasti sudah kukasih tau," jawabnya selalu acuh padahal dalam hati sudah dag dig dug der sama seperti Chanyeol berkira - kira dan bertanya - tanya, ada apa dan kenapa ?

Suara kekehan berat dari Tuan Park terdengar ketika keempat pasang kaki berbeda ukuran menginjakan ruangan tamu di kediaman rumah Byun. Suara kikikan tak kalah heboh dari kedua nyonya berbeda marga juga terdengar membuat kedua kening manusia berbeda gender mengernyit bingung.

"Kami pulang," ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan memecahkan suara tawa itu dan mendapat sambutan dari kedua Nyonya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun kau makin cantik saja," goda nyonya Park membuat pipi Baekhyun merona, _malu ih dipuji sama calon mertua_, bisik setan dalam hati Baekhyun.

"Aigoo! Chanyeol juga semakin tampan," ucap Nyonya Byun tak kalah hebohnya.

Nah kan ! ChanBaek jadi bingung!

"Chanyeol sini duduk," tuan Park menepuk sisi kosong sebelahnya, menyuruh putra bungsunya duduk.

Begitu pula dengan Tuan Byun menarik lengan putri semata wayangnya untuk duduk diapit kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Baekbeom duduk di sofa ujung sana, sendirian.

"Baekhyun," panggil Tuan Park.

"Y-ya paman," jawab Baekhyun gugup bercampur takut.

"Maksud kedatangan paman dan bibi ke rumah Baekhyun adalah kami ingin meminang Baekhyun menjadi pendamping Chanyeol melihat kedekatan kalian selama 2 tahun belakangan ini." Ucap Tuan Park bagaikan petir di malam hari bagi Chanyeol.

Kerjapan mata adalah respon Baekhyun setelah mendengar untaian kata dari Tuan Park.

"Sayang," Nah itu suara Nyonya Byun membelai punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari putrinya.

"Tapi kami tidak saling menyukai. Kami hanya sebatas sahabat," tolak Chanyeol.

"Ya, kami hanya sebatas sahabat," ucap Baekhyun menimpali dan lirih pada bagian 'sahabat'.

Tuan Park menatap tajam putra bungsunya itu. Dan Tuan Byun menghela nafas kasar. Kedua kepala rumah tangga itu tahu kalau mereka akan mendapat respon seperti ini dan itu tidak membuat keduanya menyerah menyakinkan anak mereka kalau cinta bisa tumbuh karena telah terbiasa bersama.

"Dulu appa dan eomma juga seperti itu. Bahkan kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kalian berdua yang kebetulan sudah saling mengenal dan bersahabat dengan baik," ucap Tuan Park.

"Kalian tau cinta bisa hadir karena telah terbiasa, bukan begitu sayang," ucap Tuan Byun menatap istrinya dalam.

"Tidak ada penolakan ! Pertunangan kalian akan kami resmikan setelah acara kelulusan kalian," ucapan mutlak dari Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa melihat emosi dari tatapan mata Chanyeol, dia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa bisa menolak keputusan pertunangan mereka. Toh Baekhyun juga sudah berusaha semampunya membantu Chanyeol menolak nya kan.

"Tapi Ayah bolehkah aku mengajukan permohonan ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi kernyitan dahi oleh ketiga laki - laki disana.

"Katakan," ucap Tuan Park terdengar tegas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Jika salah satu di antara kami sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum acara kelulusan bolehkah acara pertunangan itu dibatalkan ?" Itu adalah permohonan dari Chanyeol.

Suasana hening seketika, kedua kepala keluarga itu saling bertukar pandang, sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh kesedihan. Beruntung, Baekhyun seorang gadis yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan di depan kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidak berlaku bagi sang kakak. Baekbeom berdehem, hingga atensi kepala keluarga itu tercipta untuknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Baekbeom ?" Tanya Tuan Byun.

Baekbeom mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk, " Kali ini aku setuju dengan Chanyeol ayah." Ucapnya sambil memandang Baekhyun. Tentu dia mau yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Tentu dia tidak ingin adiknya menjadi pihak yang tersakiti nantinya, jadi Baekbeom memutuskan untuk mendukung penuh keputusan Chanyeol dan membiarkan Baekhyun tetap menerima kepahitan di awal.

"Aku juga ayah," Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Ditatap mata penuh emosi milik Chanyeol dan berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya merasa perih. "Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Jika salah satu diantara kami memiliki kekasih sebelum kelulusan berarti pertunangan diantara kami dibatalkan. Lagipula Paman dan Ayah sepakat tidak akan meresmikan pertunangan kami sebelum acara kelulusan bukan?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Nah! Bumerang bagi kedua keluarga yang tadi sempat salah bicara.

"Iya ayah yang mengatakan," Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menimpali ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah Ayah dan paman setuju dengan permohonan kalian tapi dengan satu syarat nilai kalian berdua tidak boleh turun," ucap Tuan Park.

"Jika turun kesepakatan dibatalkan!" Ucap Tuan Byun final.

.

.

.

**Tbc or delete ? **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Note: Wew aku kembali dengan FF baru. Maaf untuk beberapa ff yang baru aku hapus dan juga maaf belum bisa melanjutkan my fake girlfriend masih cari cari ide buat ngelanjutin feel yang udah ilang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Love Me ! Because You're My Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**Summary:**

**.**

**Ketika takdir mempermainkan Baekhyun, mampukah Baekhyun mempertahankan takdirnya?**

**.**

Chapter 2: Murid Baru !

* * *

.

.

" Kyung bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu ? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menganga tak percaya. Lalu merubah posisinya sama seperti Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, hingga kini kedua sahabat itu saling menatap.

"Siapa ?" Tanyanya

Baekhyun meringis sebelum menjawab, "Chanyeol… mungkin" lirihnya pada bagian akhir.

Mata bulatnya terbelalak, "Benarkah?" Katanya tanpa disadari Kyungsoo menggebrak meja.

"Pssstttt! Pelankan suaramu Kyung" Baekhyun mendesis memperingati. Takut-takut ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan untungnya Chanyeol _-orang yang mereka bicarakan-_ belum datang.

"Maaf… maaf," bisik Kyungsoo.

Ia mendesah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun menyukai sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat hanya dari cara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil terkekeh dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun harus tenang mengingatkan kalau ia sudah memiliki Jongin sebagai tunangannya dan ia tak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan kernyitan di dahi.

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," ucapnya.

"Kami sedang berada di situasi yang sulit saat ini Kyung." Baekhyun menambahi. Memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu ?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Saat kita sedang makan malam kemarin. Aku mendapat telepon dari Baekbeom oppa." Ia mendesah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. "Oppa memberitahuku kalau dirumah ada ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Ia memintaku segera pulang bersama Chanyeol. Lalu ketika kami sampai, kami benar-benar kaget saat kami melihat kedua orang tua kami duduk bersama di ruang tamu lalu kami ditarik, disuruh ikut bergabung bersama mereka." Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. "Ini buruk Kyung, orang tua Chanyeol mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan mereka kepadaku. Mereka memintaku, melamarku sebagai pendamping hidup Chanyeol karena mereka melihat kedekatan kami selama 2 tahun belakangan ini." Lagi - lagi Baekhyun mendesah.

Kyungsoo tak bisa memberikan respon apapun selain menepuk - nepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Sebelumnya dia sendiri pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Beruntung Jongin juga mencintai dirinya hingga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Tapi kasus yang terjadi pada Baekhyun berbeda, meski anak itu belum mengakui perasaannya pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia lah pihak yang menyukai sementara pihak lelaki tidak dan menganggap Baekhyun hanyalah seorang sahabat.

"Sabar Baek ! **Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya**," ucapnya.

Dan Baekhyun menyahut hanya dengan dengungan, "hnm,"

.

.

Seorang lelaki tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, bersih, hidung mancung, dengan rambut undercut yang ditata ke atas memperlihatkan dahi lebar nan mulus miliknya, alis tebal dan bibir tipis berwarna merah yang menambah tingkat ketampanannya sedang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah dimana sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya bersekolah.

Sambil bersiul - siul di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang guru anak tersebut membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana meliriknya. Jangan lupakan pekikan para gadis dan bisikan para siswa.

"Murid baru kah?"

"Aaaarghhh dia tampan sekali," seru salah satu gadis yang dapat didengar oleh anak itu.

_Aku memang tampan. _Kekehnya dalam hati.

_Tunggu saja… sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Baekkie-ku ~ _ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu tungkai kakinya melangkah lebih lebar membawanya lebih cepat ke ruangan guru yang kebetulan berada di ujung koridor.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya setelah sampai di ruangan guru.

"Selamat pagi… kau murid baru itu ? " Anak itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk." Hwang sonsae mempersilahkan anak itu duduk, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, saat bel masuk kau ikut aku ya, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Ne, Hwang sonse,"

.

.

Chanyeol dengan langkah tergesa menapaki langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dalam hati menggerutu karena Baekhyun dengan teganya berangkat ke sekolah sendirian padahal ia hanya terlambat datang 5 menit ke rumah Baekhyun. Biasalah setiap pagi Chanyeol selalu menjemput Baekhyun ke rumahnya, sarapan bersama lalu berangkat ke sekolah pun bersama dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa orang tua Chanyeol kemarin datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Mereka salah mengartikan kedekatan keduanya. Ingat mereka hanyalah sahabat bukan sepasang kekasih tapi kedekatan mereka berdua sudah disalah artikan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing. Sebenarnya bukan hanya orang tua, tapi seluruh murid di sekolah juga sudah salah mengartikan. _Termasuk Baekhyun. _

"Ish, dia pasti ngambek padaku padahal aku cuma terlambat 5 menit saja. Lima menit," ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

**Brak ! **

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya sedari tadi tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja bersama seorang gadis berbadan mungil lainnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang mana gadis itu langsung mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah sang pelaku.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku hm, ?" Tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Nah kan siapa yang tidak salah mengartikan adegan seperti ini dimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun secara lembut. Bahkan seluruh murid pun tahu dimana ada Baekhyun disitu pasti ada sang casanova sekolah, Chanyeol selalu ada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Whoa, selamat pagi Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menyapa seperti biasanya. Seolah ia tak mengetahui apapun. Ya, karena dia memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol dan tidak mau mengambil pusing karena hatinya sepenuhnya milik Kim Jongin.

"Pagi juga Kyung," sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Baek " ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Hm, aku sedang ingin sendiri," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, ia menatap Kyungsoo dan mendapat respon gidikan bahu dari gadis itu. "Aku tak tahu," kurang lebih seperti itu gesture bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sudah sarapan ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Belum,"

"Aku juga belum," jawab Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

"Mau sarapan bersama ?" Ajak Chanyeol.

Lagi - lagi sahabatnya itu menggeleng, "Kalian saja berdua, aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan," baekhyun menolak.

Sumpah baru kali ini Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang bad mood dan susah sekali dibujuk membuatnya sedikit frustasi _sih_ sebenarnya.

"Tapi Baek, pelajaran pertama olahraga loh. Kau harus sarapan. Kudengar hari ini jadwal Jung songsae praktik lari marathon," bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Nah benar, ayo sarapan Baek," Chanyeol tak mau menyerah membujuk sang sahabat yang sedang bad mood.

"Ish, iya iya, ayo sarapan Kyung," sahut Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia menggamit tangan Kyungsoo mengajak gadis tersebut berdiri, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di belakang. _Sendirian… sendirian… sendirian… _

" Ya ! Byun Baekhyun tunggu, " dan itu adalah teriakan kekesalan Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Bel berbunyi beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di kantin segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi katakan tidak untuk ketiga orang yang kini sedang berjalan santai menyusuri koridor untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo !" Pekik Hwang sonse saat melihat ketiga muridnya sedang berjalan santai seperti ogah-ogahan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ketiga orang yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wali kelas mereka dan seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian lengkap mengekori di belakang tubuh Hwang sonsae.

"Baekhyun" suara berat berasal dari belakang tubuh Hwang sonsae terdengar memanggil nama salah satu di antara ketiga muridnya.

Kepala Baekhyun di miringkan mengintip siapa orang yang barusan memanggil namanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok anak laki-laki yang sudah lama tak pernah ia temui.

" Yak ! OH SEHUN ? SEHUNNIE ? " pekikan heboh dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang berada di balik tubuh Hwang Sonsae. Menabrakan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh anak laki-laki yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun ketika berada di dekapan anak itu.

Sehun tersenyum, mendekap tubuh mungil membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Memutar-mutarkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan pekikan dari si mungil.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," kurang lebih seperti itulah acara kedua orang itu melepaskan rasa rindu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar kepadaku ? Kapan kau kembali ? " Tanya Baekhyun masih berada di dekapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan," jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Ekhem !" Dehem Hwang Sonsae.

Baekhyun orang pertama yang melepaskan acara pelukan itu. Cengiran menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun, lalu berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Sehun. "Hehe, maafkan aku Hwang sonsae," ia membungkukan tubuh.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam kelas." Ucap Hwang sonsae mutlak.

Ketiganya masuk kedalam kelas tapi ada satu orang yang tak suka melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa murid tadi dan mengapa baekhyun sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

Mereka sudah duduk ketika Hwang sonsae dan Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas 12 IPS.

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi sunyi. Mereka semua menunggu Hwang Sonsae memperkenalkan murid laki-laki yang lumayan tampan. Itu kata Krystal begitu pun Jennie yang sudah sangat antusias. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit kurang suka. Ya bagaimanapun dia tidak suka ketika perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan dari dirinya.

"Baek dia siapa ?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Dia teman kecilku. Oh Sehun," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerahnya. Jarang sekali anak itu tersenyum selebar itu membuat matanya menyipit.

Bibir kissable Kyungsoo berbentuk 'o' sambil manggut-manggut paham, _pantas saja dia senang begitu ternyata teman kecilnya. _Itu adalah gerutuan Chanyeol yang menguping percakapan kecil antara dua orang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Ibu tau kalian pasti kaget karena kedatangan murid baru sesaat kalian akan melakukan ujian kelulusan," ucap Hwang sonsae yang dibenarkan oleh seluruh anak didiknya.

"Nah, Oh Sehun kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu," sambung Hwang Sonsae seakan tak peduli dengan tanggapan beberapa siswa seperti Daehyun, dan Jongdae si mulut besar yang sayangnya adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya.

Mata Sehun hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun sedari tadi jika kalian ingin tahu. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun tersenyum. Selebihnya Sehun akan kembali memasang wajah datar. Tersenyum ataupun datar wajahnya tetap saja tampan.

Ia membungkukan badan, _mau mau gak gak, _"Namaku Oh Sehun." Katanya dingin.

Jauh dibangkunya, Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu. "Dia tak pernah berubah," ucapnya di sela-sela tawa kecilnya.

"Baek kenapa wajahnya menyeramkan, seperti vampire" eluh Kyungsoo. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Benar dia memang seperti vampir. Tapi dia baik kok," bela Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menyadari dan tak akan pernah tau bahwa di belakang sana Chanyeol sedang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan cemburu. Jongdae yang memperhatikan Chanyeol saja bergidik ngeri.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan Sehun-ssi?" Hwang sonsae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sehun menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Ya sonsae,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong" ucap Hwang Sonsae yang langsung mendapat respon Sehun.

Entah kebetulan atau apa bangku kosong itu terletak di belakang Kyungsoo. Artinya Sehun akan menjadi teman sebangku Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celana. Melewati Krystal dan Jennie yang memekik, lalu berhenti di samping Baekhyun demi mengusak rambut anak itu.

"Bolehkan aku duduk di belakang Baekhyun ?" Pintanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun mendesah lalu berjalan memutar ke belakang, posisi bangku Chanyeol itu paling belakang _ngomong-ngomong_. Sehun menggerutu kesal saat Chanyeol tak memperbolehkannya duduk dibelakang Baekhyun yang berakhiran membuatnya memutar dan duduk dibelakang gadis bermata bulat tapi sedikit menggemaskan, eh_ tidak _ lebih menggemaskan Baekhyun _sih_ menurut Sehun loh.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Ibu harap kalian menjadi teman yang baik bagi Sehun,"

_Cih, siapa juga yang mau berteman dengannya. _Dumel Chanyeol dalam hati.

" YE "

"Ibu tinggal ne ! Jung Sonse sudah menunggu di lapangan. Segera ganti baju kalian, mengerti ?"

" NEEEE ,"

Sepeninggalan Hwang Sonse murid di kelas 12 IPS tampak ricuh karena seluruh makhluk antik itu berebut keluar dari kelas, mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke kamar mandi menganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga. Sedangkan keempat murid yang duduk di bagian paling belakang tampak santai, tak menghiraukan teman sekelas mereka yang sudah mengganti baju.

"Ayo Baek ganti baju," ajak Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Hm,"

" Yak ! Kau mengabaikan ku Baekkie ya ~ " rengek Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Benar Sehun tak pernah berubah lihat saja sifatnya sudah besar masih saja merengek.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke kamar mandi wanita Oh Bodoh Sehun ?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Sehun tertawa dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepala, "Ani," katanya. "Tapi aku bolehkan ikut ? Aku tak tahu dimana letak kamar mandi atau ruang ganti baju ?" Sambung Sehun.

Kyungsoo cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, melihat interaksi kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi badan itu. Tanpa di sengaja tatapan mata Kyungsoo menangkap ekspresi kurang suka dari Chanyeol. Anak itu mengerutkan kening, saat memperhatikan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"_Chanyeollie ~ _" panggil Baekhyun. Manis.

"Hng," dengus Chanyeol. Sehun meliriknya. _'jadi ini yang namanya Park Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki yang disukai Baekhyun?' _batin Sehun berbisik.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Bisa kau beritahu dimana letak kamar mandi di sekolah ini pada Oh Sehun ?" Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin merengut kesal. "Tidak"

"Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo Sehun, ayo Kyung," ajak Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah dirangkul saja oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol dibuat menganga lagi, _astaga apalagi, _desahnya dalam hati menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang dirangkul lelaki seperti vampire itu keluar dari kelas menyisakan dirinya sendirian di dalam kelas.

" _CHANYEOLLIE ~ CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU ~ _" teriak Baekhyun dari koridor yang mana membuat kedua orang yang mengapit nya menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan baju olahraga _agar tidak tuli dadakan eoh! _Sementara Chanyeol di belakang saja hanya memasang wajah dengan cengiran khasnya.

So sweet nya….

.

.

* * *

_Give me your review ~ ~ _


End file.
